callofdutyfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Stinger M7
thumb|252pxLe Stinger M7 est un lanceur qui apparaît dans Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Il peut se verrouiller sur les scorestreaks et les joueurs. Il a une capacité de quatre rondes et les tire simultanément. Campagne Dans le joueur unique, le Stinger M7 est utilisé pour détruire un Titan au niveau "Fission", une tour où un sniper est caché dans "Chasse à l'Homme", et un VTOL dans "Crash". Le joueur est également chargé de saisir un Stinger M7 dans "Pleins Gaz" et l'utiliser contre un Titan, seulement pour être interrompu par un essaim de drone. Multijoueur Le Stinger M7 est également disponible en multijoueur. Il est déverrouillé au début. Contre les scores et les joueurs ennemis, le Stinger M7 est très efficace, capable de détruire la plupart des Scorestreaks et des joueurs avec un tir. Cependant, le Stinger M7 est un peu incompatible avec essayer de frapper réellement ses cibles, puisque le système de verrouillage peut amener des munitions à frapper une surface en essayant de suivre la cible. Cette faiblesse est le plus souvent rencontrée lorsqu'un ennemi quitte la vue du joueur après avoir tiré sur le Stinger M7. Par contre, les munitions peuvent être redirigées par des fusées éclairantes. Lorsque des fusées éclairantes sont déployées, les fusées Stinger sont redirigées dans le sol, ce qui peut entraîner la mort. Les tourelles distantes ne peuvent pas non plus être verrouillées. Fait intéressant, le Stinger M7 peut se verrouiller sur un pilote XS1 Goliath, fournissant un moyen efficace de tuer le pilote si l'utilisateur peut rester hors de danger. Le Stinger M7 utilise le système de verrouillage classique, tout comme les lanceurs tels que le FIM-92 Stinger des précédents titres, mais il doit également utiliser le système de verrouillage pour diriger les munitions sur les joueurs ennemis, ce qui rend le Stinger M7 plus précis que passé. lanceurs contre le personnel ennemi, mais met également l'utilisateur à un plus grand risque d'être tué. L'heure de verrouillage est de ~ 1,25 secondes. Comme Scavenger ne fournit pas de munitions de départ supplémentaires pour le Stinger M7 et ne le réapprovisionne pas, la seule façon d'obtenir plus de munitions est de ramasser un autre Stinger au sol. Exo Survie Le Stinger M7 apparaît dans Exo Survie. Il est débloqué au tour 14. En raison de son verrouillage et de ses dégâts explosifs, c'est une arme efficace contre les ennemis blindés tels que A.S.T.s et Warbirds, ainsi que contre les drones, car il est difficile de les neutraliser par des coups de feu réguliers. Cependant, il peut encore être utilisé efficacement contre l'infanterie ennemie, car il est également capable de s'enfermer dans l'infanterie. Bien qu'il inflige des dégâts importants aux ennemis blindés, dans les rounds plus élevés, il peut être particulièrement difficile de les sortir avec le Stinger, car les A.S.T.s peuvent utiliser les Systèmes de Trophées, ou le Warbird peut utiliser des fusées éclairantes. Variantes de goutte d'alimentation Galerie Stinger M7 model AW.png|Rendu du modèle Stinger M7 AW.png|Première vue de la Stinger M7 Stinger M7 and MAHEM scope overlay AW.png|Viser la vue Stinger M7 Reloading AW.png|Rechargement Les Références #↑ Despite the Stinger's very brief usage in this mission, the player can go down on the street and use an ammo refill before firing at the tower. Catégorie:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Catégorie:Armes